


The Iron Rose

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crack-ish, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Park Seonghwa, M/M, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Prince Kim Hongjoong, Side Jongsang, Size Difference, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, at least 5 out of 8 are, one big excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Walking disaster Seonghwa foolishly ends up on a ship full of pirates, pirates that, after hearing his grandiose lies of being an impressive, lawless pirate like them, demand he capture the Iron Rose. But the Iron Rose is not a simple treasure of gold or jewels, this particular treasure being the one and only Kim Hongjoong, ruthless prince of a seaside kingdom.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 245





	The Iron Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii there! So I know I usually write jongsang but seongjoong is another favorite of mine and I thought they really fit this idea, so it became a thing! Please go easy on me because this was my first time writing for them 💛 and don't worry, there's jongsang in this lol!
> 
> If you really want some new jongsang, please check out my [cupid social media au](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng/status/1248375273587802112?s=20) on twitter if you haven't already! Speaking of, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Now go read!!

Taking in a deep breath, he exhales slowly as his eyes fall to the waters in front of him, watching sapphire waves creep up onto the moonlit sand before they retreat back. The wind that’s billowing out his shirt is warm and friendly, bringing a soft smile to his face as it carries the saltiness of the ocean with it. It’s a familiar, comforting scent, one that sends him back to the most joyous days of his life. 

It’s been far too long since he’s been here. It’s been far too long since he’s been  _ home. _ That’s what the ocean feels like. The deep, mysterious waters have always brought Seonghwa unspeakable happiness. Why has he waited so long to come back?

As he contemplates that thought, his gaze is torn from the ocean at the sound of ruckus coming his way. Two obviously drunken men giggle and stumble over themselves, obnoxiously loud song about the sea being their lover echoing out all around the pair. Sailors, perhaps? Most likely, given their little tune and the way they dress. Seonghwa hopes they don’t notice him. Maybe they’ll be too drunk to even—

“Oi! You there!”

Seonghwa never has the best luck. 

“Oh… hello..” He murmurs with an awkward smile as they approach, the blonde one nearly taking a spill, the brunette catching his friend with a laugh.

“Bahaha! You nearly fell into the water!” 

“Pffftt,  _ you _ nearly fell into the water!”

“Nuh uh, it was you!”

“No, you!”

“No, y—“

“How may I help you… erm.. gentlemen?” Seonghwa interrupts, unable to take the squabbling.

“Oh! Nearly forgot about you.” The taller of the two giggles before he attempts to put on a serious expression… emphasis on  _ attempts. _ He ends up cracking another infectious grin before full out laughing again, the blonde next to him giving him a short shove.

“Choi San! Pull it together!”

“But Wooyoungie, I’m drunk~”

“You’re also an idiot!”

Seonghwa ever so slowly, carefully inches away from the two as they continue their banter. He hasn’t a clue what to do otherwise, wanting to help but wanting more to escape. It seems luck is still not on his side, though, as the one obviously named Wooyoung quickly catches onto his plan.

“Hey… you’re tryna get away, aren’tcha?”

“N-No, I simply—“

“You don’t like us, do you?” The other named San all but whines.

“Well I don’t actually  _ know _ you, therefore—“

“ _ Therefore _ you should get to know us!” The blonde exclaims boldly with a nod. “We’re looking for someone to  _ hiccup! _ join us on our ventures!”

“Ventures?” Seonghwa echoes curiously.

“Yeah! We got a boat, but.. uh.. we don’t have someone who likes to clean our boat!” San admits with a laugh.

A boat? They certainly are sailors. And they’re looking for someone to help them with keeping said boat clean? Seonghwa looks out at the ocean again, the moonlight reflecting off the waves he wishes he could be on. Admittedly, it’s tempting. No, he hasn’t a clue about these two except that they’re quite loud, but… finding work has been tough and sailing the seas while doing what he enjoys…

“Are you serious about that offer?” He asks and they both nod.

“On my honor!” Wooyoung hiccups again, San slinging an arm around Seonghwa good naturedly.

“Join us, friend!”

The next hour is a whirlwind. San and Wooyoung both insist they come help Seonghwa pack up his things even if he had assured them he hasn’t much to his name. It was quite a humbling experience, having the pair rifle through his belongings and attempting to take off with the only few valuables he owns. That aside, Seonghwa is soon ready to go and is being led to… a rather strange part of town. He didn’t even know there were docks over here, but lo and behold, there it is right in front of him.

These docks host a peculiar crowd, though, and Seonghwa feels his heart start to race. Now, he’s no vulnerable little thing, but… he’s never been much for rough and tumble. And these men all look like they’re itching for a fight. San and Wooyoung seem to think nothing of it, though. In fact, they’re greeting some of these men like old friends. He feels his stomach start to twist up. Who exactly  _ are _ these two?

The question becomes even more pressing when they approach what’s obviously their boat. It doesn’t look like a regular merchant’s boat at all… it… it kind of resembles a…

“San! Wooyoung! You’re back!”

Seonghwa isn’t allowed to continue his thought, startled by the deep, booming voice from above. 

“Mingi! Ladder!” San demands, the redhead laughing good naturedly as he throws it down.

Once their feet have all hit the deck, Mingi peers at Seonghwa curiously.

“Who’re you?”

“He’s Seonghwa, of course!” San slings an arm around Seonghwa as he nods.

“Our new hyung and our new swab!” 

“Cleaner, eh? We’ve been needing you for a while! Welcome aboard.” He extends a hand, a goofy, relaxed smile on his face. 

Seonghwa hardly feels relaxed, though, not comforted by the friendliness of these men. Because something seems off… something seems very,  _ very _ off and he knows he needs to get away. He clutches his belongings like his life depends on it. 

“Well…” Seonghwa begins but he has no idea how he’s going to break it to this rambunctious crowd. Especially as another alarmingly tall crew member approaches, leaning on Mingi as the redhead shakes Seonghwa’s hand.

“I heard we have a newbie?” Damn, news obviously travels fast on this boat.

“Yup! His name is Seonghwa and he is going to be the best cleaning hyung we’ve ever had!” San announces proudly, Seonghwa’s heart thumping in his chest when the newcomer peers at him.

“You think you got the guts for this role?” He says with a stony expression… 

“I… well… now that you mention it—“

“Because that’s great!” He suddenly exclaims happily, slapping Seonghwa on the shoulder with a laugh.

“Yunho, don’t scare him off!” Wooyoung chuckles.

Ah. It was a joke. He’s not quite as scary as Seonghwa initially thought, but… even still… 

The more he looks around, the more obvious it becomes what this whole operation truly is. They’re not merchants at all. It’s quite clear to Seonghwa that, despite how cheery they all are, they’re dangerous, they’re lawless, they’re…

They’re  _ pirates. _

“So you found us someone handy while three sheets to the wind, eh?” Yunho teases the pair who’re still flush and giggly.

“Oi, doing a lot better than you who slept all damn day.” Wooyoung jokes, giving the taller a quick jab on the arm.

Everyone laughs along with them, all except Seonghwa. He’s still trying to think of an excuse,  _ any _ excuse to get away from these dangerous men, opening his mouth to speak when Mingi suddenly stops short and peers over the taffrail, turning back with an alarmed face. 

“Raise the anchor!” He orders the blonde crew member who’s been watching them this entire time. “We need outta here—and quick.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes widen as his only escape is suddenly lifted up, Yunho throwing the ladder onto the deck before he rushes off. San and Wooyoung also jump into action, Seonghwa feeling embarrassingly helpless as they, even in a drunken stupor, get to work on getting their boat out of the docks. He’s not entirely sure why, but he figures it must be some form of the law coming after them and that’s why, in a blink of an eye, they’ve set sail, the peaceful, seaside town fading into the night. 

Much to his dismay, it would seem Seonghwa is stuck. Stuck on this boat full of pirates. Stuck in the middle of the ocean with no way back. He bites his lip, pacing along the deck before he settles for leaning on the taffrail and staring out at the endless waters.

How is his luck  _ this _ bad? He should’ve known better than trusting strangers—let alone  _ drunk _ ones—but… he admits, even now, that being on this boat brings a strange comfort to him. Just being out on these waters makes Seonghwa’s heart race in the best possible way. Nevermind that he’s in the middle of the ocean with dangerous pirates, this… this feels  _ right. _

Peace isn’t his for long, though, a now familiar pair of hands pulling at his shoulders, dragging him away from the taffrail.

“There isn’t time to watch the sea, no matter how beautiful she may be!” San says with a good natured slap on Seonghwa’s back. 

Yunho nods and thrusts a mop and bucket into his hands with a cheery, “Time to work!” Seonghwa stares down at the shabby cleaning tools before he nods. Time to work, indeed.

Most of the following days are spent cleaning. Scrubbing and mopping and dusting off any surface he can see is dirty, Seonghwa makes good use of himself, his mop and his rags. He fears for his life on the daily, therefore he puts up with any and everything, from quips about his neurotic sense of cleanliness to how he’s so slim for a pirate. Other than their “well meaning” jokes, the crew isn’t actually as bad as he initially thought they’d be, if he’s being completely honest. They’re a young, rough and tumble, rag tag sort who don’t even have a captain. Of course, there’s as terrifyingly lawless as any pirate, but they’ve provided a strangely welcoming place for Seonghwa.

Not that it seems to deter the crew from questioning his loyalty to them. He insists he’s perfectly happy, but come dinner time they’re always asking if he’s going to abandon them, acting like lost puppies… except they’re puppies with the ability to kill him. It’s a strange dynamic and Seonghwa can tell it’s starting to reach a fever pitch, the crew restless and wanting to know he’s  _ truly _ loyal to them.

So, on a night like many others, Seonghwa finishes up his dinner only for Mingi and San to lean in real close to him. 

“You made an excellent dinner tonight…  _ hyung. _ ” Mingi narrows his eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Seonghwa murmurs politely, obviously  _ too _ politely as Yunho crosses his arms.

“Looks like we all survived it, too.”

Ah, here come the poison accusations again. “Of course, I would never harm you.” Seonghwa says honestly.

“But you always act so… in line.” San mutters suspiciously. “You’re almost too nice, hyung. I feel you could turn on us at any point.”

“Are you truly behaving like this, right now?” Yeosang pipes up from his corner. “He cooks, he cleans, what more do you want from him?” 

Bless Yeosang. He’s truly one of the only sound minds on this ship.

“Ah, well…” Seonghwa starts, only to be cut off by Wooyoung.

“We want blood!”

Seonghwa pales and Yeosang sighs.

“No, we don’t.”

“Okay… We want…” Wooyoung mumbles, obviously trying to think of something.

Unsure of whether or not he should say what he’s been planning to these past few days… Seonghwa takes in a breath before he stands up sharply. Everyone pauses, all eyes on him as his lids flutter closed.

“I know you think of me as potentially disloyal. Sniveling, even.” He starts softly. “I have kept quiet long enough. It is time I reveal the truth.” He opens his eyes and looks at everyone gravely. “I am not who you might think I am… I…” Seonghwa places a hand on his chest, expression earnest. “Am a lost pirate king.”

They collectively blink at him.

Nearly stumbling on his words, Seonghwa continues on nonetheless. “I… I used to have a ship, a crew of my own. I would wander the seven seas, letting the wind take me wherever she saw fit. I would plunder and pillage whoever dared cross me.” He lies smoothly, the whole crew looking quite animated now. “I was a pirate king, now lost as I search for a new crew.” He gestures towards them all with a small smile on his lips. “I believe I have found it.”

“Woo! A true pirate! Who’d have guessed?” San hollers out approvingly. 

“You must tell us more.” Yunho demands to which Mingi exclaims, “Tell us? More like  _ show _ us!”

“Right?” Wooyoung joins in. “I wanna see you in action, hyung!” He chuckles happily, exchanging a look with San before the brunette suddenly holds his hand up to silence everyone.

“Fellas, I believe we finally have a candidate.”

“A candidate? For what?” Seonghwa asks with a slight tilt of his head.

“You’re who we’ve been looking for. A truly fierce force to be reckoned with, the only pirate who can get the treasure we’ve been dying to get a piece of!” 

Uh oh. Seonghwa does  _ not _ like the sound of that.

“Wh… What do you mean, what treasure?”

Everyone exchanges knowing looks, even Yeosang looking tuned in. 

“What treasure, you ask? Well… of course we speak of… the Iron Rose.” San whispers the words like he’s afraid someone’s listening, a chill settling over the candle lit room. “I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

_ Him? _ Seonghwa has certainly never heard of any iron roses or treasures that are people.

“I… have not…” Seonghwa admits to which Wooyoung gasps.

“You haven’t? He is only the greatest treasure this side of the seas!” He exclaims before he nods. “Ahh, you must have heard of his guard, then, at the very least?”

“The… Iron…”

“Bull, yes!” Wooyoung finishes for him. “It is said the Iron Bull can split a man’s skull with his bare hands! But… it is also said that His Majesty needn’t his guard, able to take care of those who test him on his own.” 

His Majesty? This Iron Rose must be royalty…

“You know that isn’t possible.” Yeosang rolls his eyes at the skull comment. “And if Prince Hongjoong didn’t truly need his guard, why would he keep him around?”

Prince Hongjoong. A bolt of fear strikes straight through Seonghwa’s heart. Are these fools truly suggesting he capture an actual  _ prince, _ one who has an equally notorious guard keeping him safe?! They must be addled. 

“I heard Jongho is also an executioner, maybe that’s why.” Mingi nods, the color draining from Seonghwa’s face. Executioner?! This gets worse and worse…

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t wish to disturb the prince…” Seonghwa backtracks.

“Oh, but he welcomes it!” Yunho informs him. “The Iron Rose dares any and all to try to best him. Of course, most of the time that ends in bloodshed, but…” He gestures towards Seonghwa happily. “It’ll be different, this time!” 

No! No, no, no, this is the worst possible outcome, why on earth did he lie about being a “true” pirate?! 

“What is he gonna do about the guard?” Yeosang asks languidly, San tilting his head before he grins.

“How about you go with him, hm? You can distract the Iron Bull yourself!”

“Me?” Yeosang mumbles as he fusses with his blonde ponytail. “Mmm…” He taps his lips. “Alright, fine.” He concludes after a few moments, the rest of the crew whooping and hollering in excitement. 

Seonghwa can’t say he shares in their happiness. He’s  _ far _ from excited, already trembling from fear as they all get to changing the course of the ship, heading straight for the seaside kingdom of the Iron Rose.

The night passes and all the crew can talk about is Seonghwa bringing them the Iron Rose. Seonghwa can't help but be as curious as he is nervous, asking more questions about this prince.

“How big is he?” He first asks, Mingi giggling.

“He’s said to be only yay high.” The redhead holds his hand far below what he was expecting.

“He is… that short?” Seonghwa asks in confusion.

“Oh yes, he is not very large. But don’t underestimate him!” San chuckles, manning the helm.

“How can he take down any who challenge him, then? Even without his guard?”

“Because he is ruthless and quick witted! Or so it is said. He won’t hesitate to fight dirty.”

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Seonghwa nods in understanding. He turns to Yeosang murmuring, “Aren’t you afraid?”

“Afraid?” Yeosang ponders that for a few moments before he shrugs. “Not really. I don’t believe half the tales about that man. I bet I can beat him.”

“I bet you can!” Wooyoung yips happily. “You’re so strong, Yeosangie.”

For the first time, Seonghwa watches a small smile bloom across Yeosang’s face. “That I am.” Yeosang agrees shamelessly, everyone laughing along… before the laughter dies completely, land in the distance. 

“Why do they call him the Iron Rose?” Seonghwa whispers nervously.

“He is said to be as beautiful as a rose, but as strong as iron.” Wooyoung whispers back, the ship settling into the docks smoothly. 

Beautiful yet dangerous… Seonghwa feels his heart in his throat.

A fog has settled over the deck, the air around them dense in more ways than one. Yeosang gathers himself up, two swords on each side of his hips and supplies slung over his shoulder. Seonghwa is much the same, only with one sword on his left hip; he’s never been the best at fighting, after all. 

“Ready?” Yeosang asks and Seonghwa is tempted to shake his head.

“As I’ll ever be.” He settles on, everyone seeing them off before they both climb down the ladder.

His legs feel like jelly once they hit the solid ground, but there’s no time to adjust to the land, Yeosang already on the move. He scurries after the nimble blonde, following him off the docks and into the town.

“Have you been here before?” Seonghwa asks breathlessly, shocked that Yeosang seems to know the way.

“No.” 

“Oh… But…”

Yeosang points ahead, directing the brunette’s attention to the… looming castle in the distance.

“We’re obviously going there, right?”

“Right…”

The blonde chuckles a little, nabbing a few apples from a stand as they pass through the busy market. “You’re hopeless, hyung.” He passes one of the apples to Seonghwa, the older taking a small bite. 

Seonghwa certainly feels hopeless. How is he going to steal away this crafty prince? He munches on the apple for energy as they continue onwards, getting closer and closer to the destination. Soon enough, they’re close to the point that they have to lay low, careful of the guards that stand ready to attack. 

At least the sky is dark, grey clouds threatening a storm above them, making it easier for them to hide in the shadows. Yeosang leads the way, telling Seonghwa when to pause and when to duck, far better at this than Seonghwa would’ve thought. 

They’ve scaled the garden walls and have made it up to a window, Yeosang climbing up the stone and into the castle, Seonghwa following close behind. Just like that, they’ve made it inside, their eyes darting around before Yeosang leads them down the hall carefully, quietly. Seonghwa’s heart is racing, nearly jumping out of his skin each time he thinks someone is coming. It’s unnerving how calm Yeosang is at a time like this, but… it’s also comforting, having someone so confident even if they’re roaming through territory that has guards and servants who would cut them down without hesitation. 

“This way.” Yeosang whispers, gesturing for Seonghwa to stay behind. “I think we’re close.”

Close ends up being a gross understatement, time dragging on as they explore the castle. They nearly run into people and a few times they have to dip into rooms or behind velvet curtains, Seonghwa’s heart feeling as if it might give out at any moment.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, they stumble upon what seems to be the least guarded wing of the castle. Surprisingly, it’s also the most ornate, many clues around to suggest this is where Prince Hongjoong’s quarters are. Stomach twisting up, Seonghwa holds his breath as they walk down the empty halls… only for Yeosang to hold his hand up, stopping Seonghwa in his tracks. 

They exchange a look before Yeosang nods forward, Seonghwa peeking around him to see… 

The Iron Bull. That is the only possibility. His back is towards them currently, but they don’t have to see his front to be terrified. Or even impressed, if Yeosang’s expression is anything to go by. The man is admittedly broad and solid looking, muscles visible even under the sturdy uniform he wears. A mace is clasped in his large hands, the weapon sharp and black and ominous. Seonghwa gulps quietly, falling back a little when the Iron Bull turns around. His eyes widen in shock, though, because… he isn’t a hardened, grotesque looking man, but… 

“Pretty…” Yeosang breathes, Seonghwa biting his lip. He can’t help but agree, but… That doesn’t change his muscles or his mace! 

“What are we going to do?” Seonghwa whispers and Yeosang pauses for a moment.

“I… I think I have an idea.”

Without another word, he struts forward, Seonghwa’s heart dropping to his stomach as Yeosang approaches Jongho without a second thought. Crouching down, he watches the exchange fearfully.

Pulling one of the spare apples from his bag, Yeosang proceeds to… pretend to drop it onto the floor? Seonghwa has the urge to bite his nails; what the hell is Yeosang doing?!

“Oh no.” He says monotonously. “How  _ clumsy _ of me.”

The brunette raises a brow and loosens his grip on his mace before he sets it down completely. Taking a step forward, he then kneels down to grab the apple.

“Oh, thank you, kind stranger.” Yeosang says as he twirls his ponytail around his finger. 

Seonghwa can't help but gawk at Yeosang. What on earth…? Is… Is he…  _ flirting? _ At a time like this?! 

Jongho lifts the apple up to Yeosang, almost handing it to him… before he proceeds to split the apple in half with his bare hands, actually  _ grinning _ at the blonde.

“You dare test the Iron Rose?” He murmurs before handing one half of the apple to Yeosang.

Yeosang laughs—actually  _ laughs! _ —before he shakes his head, taking the slice. “No. I have no interest in him.” He lifts the apple to his lips and takes a bite. “Mmm, you know… he isn’t the only legend people speak of.”

Admittedly, Seonghwa has the urge to vomit. He would never expect Yeosang to be this openly cheesy.

“Oh?” Jongho chuckles and stands straight again. “People also speak of legendary beauty and I believe I have found it.”

Oh, how gross! The Iron Bull is flirting back? Seonghwa holds his stomach.

Yeosang giggles and walks around Jongho, getting the Iron Bull to have his back to Seonghwa and the path to the double doors up ahead.

“For someone so beautiful to say that to me… I.. I can’t resist any longer.” Yeosang embraces Jongho, Seonghwa’s heart nearly failing when he puts his arms around him. 

When Jongho doesn’t resist… far from resisting, actually, as his hands roam over Yeosang’s body, the man completely distracted, Yeosang mouths, “Go!” over his shoulder to Seonghwa. 

Not having to tell him twice, Seonghwa sneakily tiptoes past the two, making a run for the doors to the Iron Rose’s quarters. 

Heart thumping against his rib cage, he places his hands on the doors and gingerly pushes forward. He slips into the expansive room once there’s a big enough crack, quickly closing the doors after him as quietly as possible. 

His eyes dart around the prince’s quarters once his back is against the silver doors, feeling short of breath as he trembles in fear, not daring to move just yet. There’s a lot to this room, but the thing that catches his attention first is the wall of weapons to the left, any and every weapon one could think of proudly on display. Seonghwa gulps before his eyes shift to the large bed, the sheer curtains that are draped from the canopy barely masking the small lump in the bed. His heart rate skyrockets, knowing that that must be Prince Hongjoong himself.

What does he do? Does he simply… walk up and steal him? Attempt to disarm and tie him up first? His Majesty is clearly sleeping, therefore this shouldn’t be a difficult thing, but… He honestly didn’t believe he’d make it this far, so he has no real plan. 

Taking a shaky step forward, it’s only a split second later that he suddenly spots something out of the corner of his eye, letting out an embarrassingly loud yelp as he’s grabbed and slammed against the wall. Jaw unhinged and eyes wide with fear, he stares down at the one who’s manhandling him, unable to believe what he’s seeing, what he’s  _ experiencing. _

A smirk is tattooed to the man’s astoundingly gorgeous face, his eyes wild and tone commanding as he practically growls, “You think you could best  _ me? _ ”

“No!” Seonghwa gasps, cowering in fear before this small, but mighty man. This fierce force of nature is clearly none other than the prince himself, the Iron Rose’s smirk morphing into a frown as he continues to hold Seonghwa against the wall.

“How did you get past my guard?”

“He’s fine, I swear!” He exclaims, eyes nearly popping out of his skull when the prince places a hand on his throat. “I swear on my life, he is still out there very much alive!”

“The Iron Bull would never let someone past this unscathed.” Hongjoong grips his neck threateningly, Seonghwa shaking his head.

“H-He’s fine, he’s… flirting…”

“Flirting?” His slit eyebrows knit together before he growls. “You expect me to believe such a—“

“It’s true!” Seonghwa gasps out. “My crew member… Yeosang… he distracted him so I could get by!”

“A team of two, hm? Clever.” Hongjoong muses before he drops his hand from Seonghwa’s neck to his waist. “Explain yourself, you strangely pathetic man.” He demands and Seonghwa gulps.

“Explain… myself..?”

“Yes. What have you come here for? My riches? My weapons? What are you attempting to steal from me?” His gaze darkens. “Unless you have come to challenge me directly?”

“I… W-Well…” Seonghwa tries to begin, Hongjoong chuckling.

“You certainly look the part.”

A fierce blush settles over Seonghwa’s nose. What is  _ that _ supposed to mean? 

“I… am not here to harm you…” He says truthfully. “But I am here to take.” Seonghwa explains cryptically. “My crew members have sent me here to do their dirty work and… and I’m not afraid to do what I need to!”

“Oh?” Hongjoong tilts his head, smirk deepening. “You’re a pirate, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Must be nice, sailing the seas, captain of your own ship.” Hongjoong is starting to relax a little, an idea starting to come to mind.

“Err… I am not.. the captain… We… don’t have one.” Seonghwa admits, a blue eyebrow raised.

“Pirates so lawless they don’t have a captain?” 

“Indeed.” His eyes roam over Hongjoong’s body, making note that he’s wearing rather loose clothing, outfit similar to Seonghwa’s and nothing like Jongho’s. He… honestly  _ looks _ like a pirate, his blue hair and confident demeanor certainly adding to that. 

“Interesting.” His Majesty murmurs, letting his guard down as he crosses his arms.

This is it. This is his chance! Seonghwa grabs the prince’s hips and hoists him up, Hongjoong letting out a scandalized gasp as he’s thrown over Seonghwa’s shoulder. Yes! He did it! Seonghwa scurries towards the doors, hands falling to Hongjoong’s plush ass for leverage… tensing up before he freezes completely, stopping right in his tracks and accidentally dropping Hongjoong unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Hongjoong complains from the ground, rubbing at his ass.

Seonghwa does his best to tear his eyes away from his round behind, panicking as he whispers, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“What, exactly, is your role on your ship?” The prince snaps.

“I… I am a swab… a… cleaner…”

“They sent a  _ swab _ to challenge me? To try and capture  _ me? _ One who is so terrified of everything, so much so that you’re even scared of my ass?!”

Seonghwa scrambles to find his words. “I-I am not scared of your ass, I’m simply… I-I’m simply…!”

“You’re simply?” Hongjoong presses.

“I’m simply attracted to it!” Seonghwa exasperates. “Well… err… no, I’m… I’m attracted to…” When Hongjoong gives him a look, he goes back to apologizing. “I’m sorry! This was never supposed to happen! I… I was tricked onto the pirate ship and… and… they wanted me to prove I’m a real pirate, so they sent me here to capture you a-and—”

A finger suddenly presses against Seonghwa’s lips, shushing him. His eyes cross to look at the finger before his gaze falls to Hongjoong’s face, an amused grin curling his lips up.

“You’re not scared of my ass, hm?”

Seonghwa shakes his head.

“And you need to prove you’re a real pirate.”

Seonghwa nods.

“Then… do it.”

Seonghwa tilts his head.

Hongjoong pulls away his finger before he snakes his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, fingers curling into raven locks.

“Prove yourself. Conquer me.”

“Conquer…?” Seonghwa echoes before his jaw drops in realization. “ _ Oh. _ ”

“Mm. Unless, of course, you’re too scared to.” Hongjoong purrs challengingly. 

Seonghwa shakes his head, for once not putting his confidence on. “I’m not afraid, Iron Rose.” He insists as he places his hands on the prince’s hips and pulls him closer.

“Oh please, call me Hongjoong.” He chuckles, tugging at Seonghwa’s hair. “How rude of me, I forgot to ask your name.” 

“Seonghwa. My name is Seonghwa.” He breathes, the wind knocked out of him as the reality of the situation comes crashing down on him in the form of red hot waves of desire. 

This gorgeous prince truly wishes to be conquered? Then he has no choice but to oblige. He lets Hongjoong walk them over to the bed, but as soon as the back of His Majesty’s legs hit the edge of the bed, Seonghwa takes complete charge.

Parting the curtains, he then pushes Hongjoong onto his bed, the prince grinning up at him.

“What—“

“Turn around.”

Hongjoong turns until his back is to Seonghwa, the brunette nodding. 

“Now, lay back.” 

Doing as he’s told, Hongjoong is soon laid back on the bed, his head nearly hanging off the edge. Seonghwa caresses his blue locks, petting and fussing him for a few moments before he chuckles.

“You wish to be conquered?” When Hongjoong nods, Seonghwa full out smirks, feeling drunk off this power. “Then open wide.”

Seonghwa quickly frees his cock when the prince obeys, groaning when his length lays across Hongjoong’s entire face. He slaps his flushed face and tongue a couple times, earning a few whines from His Majesty, getting his lips and cheeks nice and sticky with precum. 

It’s not too much of that before he’s sinking into Hongjoong’s waiting mouth, the wet, warm feeling forcing a shiver out of Seonghwa. He wishes he could capture this moment forever, pushing deeper and deeper past the prince’s pretty lips, testing Hongjoong and seeing how much he can take. He lets out a surprised groan when his tip pushes against his throat and he’s met with little resistance. His fingers wrap around Hongjoong’s neck, holding him still as he continues pushing in, letting out a moan of, “ _ Fuck. _ ” when his cockhead slides into the prince’s throat.

“Mmm~” Hongjoong gargles when Seonghwa pulls back a touch, thumbing at His Majesty’s neck as he murmurs, “Going to fuck your tight, little throat so good. You can take it, right?” When Hongjoong nods as best he can, Seonghwa grips his neck lightly and begins a slow, steady pace, fucking Hongjoong’s throat open as the prince squirms and slurps lewdly.

“Touch yourself.” Seonghwa commands after a few minutes of burying his cock deep inside Hongjoong’s mouth. The prince, whose hands have been on Seonghwa’s hips, eagerly fall to his loose pants, pulling them down to reveal his ragingly red, quivering erection. His tiny hands curl around his own cock, a whimper vibrating around Seonghwa’s dick. He moans lowly before pulling up Hongjoong’s shirt to reveal his chest, nipples achingly hard. Thumbing at his pink nubs, he enjoys the messy whines and slurps, not relenting in fucking Hongjoong’s mouth as he pleasures the prince. 

Snapping his hips up, he goes harder and rougher, the prince never once pushing him away. In fact, he’s jerking himself off faster and faster, trembling and moaning around Seonghwa’s length. He goes back and forth between pushing all the way into Hongjoong’s throat until his neck is bulging to shallowly fucking his mouth, making sure to let the prince breathe every so often. He doesn’t give him too much time to do so, though, always quickly delving back in. 

The loud, wet squelches of Hongjoong’s throat and Seonghwa’s panting echo around the bed chambers, the pleasure building, building, building until Seonghwa can’t take it any longer. But he doesn’t want to finish now, so he pulls out of Hongjoong’s mouth abruptly, not missing the whine Hongjoong lets out before he coughs a couple times, clearing his throat. 

“On your hands and knees.” He whispers hotly, Hongjoong scrambling up to his knees before he leans down on his hands. Seonghwa pulls his pants off all the way before he murmurs, “Oil?” When Hongjoong weakly nods in the direction of the bedside table, Seonghwa leans over and searches it, soon finding a small, metal bottle filled to the halfway mark with oils. His fingers are soon coated and he’s pressing two digits against Hongjoong’s asshole, fingertips pushing inside. 

The noises Hongjoong make aren’t muffled by his cock this time, so pretty and sweet as he starts to come undone on Seonghwa’s fingers. “It’s just my fingers, Hongjoong, how on earth are you going to take my cock?” He chuckles tauntingly. “You’re so tight and tiny, Your Majesty, how will you do it?” He continues as he gets knuckle deep inside the man, Hongjoong shaking and moaning. “I-I can… I can take it…” He insists. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

But Seonghwa does stop, pulling his fingers out all the way, leaving Hongjoong needy, his hole winking from the emptiness he’s obviously feeling. Hongjoong whirls his head around, face confused and desperate… until he’s smiling lewdly when Seonghwa presses his slicked up cock against his ass.

“Ready to be wholly and completely conquered?”

Hongjoong nods eagerly, back arching and face pressing into the silky sheets when Seonghwa begins to ease himself inside. He wasn’t kidding when he said Hongjoong is tight and small, his asshole gripping and milking Seonghwa’s cock like none other. He has to stop a few times to catch his breath, careful to not blow too early, especially when he sees Hongjoong’s reactions. He looks gorgeous, all flushed and whimpering, hands grabbing at the bed for purchase as Seonghwa goes deeper and deeper. 

“Mmm  _ wow. _ ” Hongjoong groans, starting to slowly move his hips in circles, grinding his cock pathetically against the sheets. “S-So big, you’re  _ so _ fucking  _ big. _ ”

“Or you’re just tiny.” Seonghwa chuckles breathlessly, caressing Hongjoong’s plush ass and hips and waist, groping him as he starts to move.

He forces delicate whines and pretty whimpers out of Hongjoong, loving every sound he makes, greedy for more. So he rolls his hips up into him, obliging each time Hongjoong shamelessly begs for him to go harder and faster, soon at an animalistic pace, mercilessly pounding, mercilessly  _ conquering _ the prince. 

It feels like a heavenly eternity that they’ve been at it, their bodies glowing with the effort and precum having pooled out onto Hongjoong’s stomach, his back now on the bed as he faces Seonghwa. The brunette grips his thighs tightly, his feet thrown over his shoulders, pumping in and out, in and out of Hongjoong as he stares down at him intensely. Seonghwa flicks sweaty bangs out of his eyes before he reaches down, long fingers engulfing Hongjoong’s pretty cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Hongjoong is on the verge of sobbing from the pleasure, trembling hard as his eyes roll back.

“I-I… I can’t!” Hongjoong cries out, back arching obscenely as he tenses up, incredibly tight around Seonghwa. “Seonghwa, Seonghwa,  _ Seonghwa. _ ” He chants, Seonghwa shaking his head.

“Mm mm. Not yet.” He whispers, pulling his hand away from Hongjoong’s swelling cock.

“Nggh, b-but…!”

“Only after you beg.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widen before they squeeze shut again, pathetically obliging. “Please! Please, please,  _ please, _ Seonghwa, please let me cum! I want to cum for you, p-please let me…”

Little tears gather in the corner of Hongjoong’s eyes and Seonghwa smiles, brushing them away gently once they slip down his pink cheeks. 

“Okay, Hongjoong, go ahead. Cum for me.”

The power he holds over Hongjoong in that moment is enough for Seonghwa to feel himself come to the edge of pleasure, falling over the cliff of ecstasy once Hongjoong begins to shoot out ribbons of pearls all over his abdomen, asshole incredibly tight around Seonghwa. His nails mark up Hongjoong’s thighs as he moans and growls, unloading deep within the prince, pushing his cock in further to ensure his seed is all inside Hongjoong.

Holding his cock inside him, Seonghwa lowers himself down onto Hongjoong, feeling spent and breathless. Hongjoong joins him in panting as they recover, his hands coming up to Seonghwa’s shoulders, pulling him even closer.

“Wow.” The prince is the first to speak, shivering. “No one has ever dared do that before.” He chuckles a little. “Never thought it’d be a pirate’s swab.” 

“Apologies?” Seonghwa laughs along and Hongjoong shakes his head.

“No need to apologize.” He grins at the brunette. “I believe I have found my calling, anyhow.”

“Your calling?” Seonghwa tilts his head.

“Why would I remain a prince…” He smirks and pulls Seonghwa down to him, their lips grazing against each other. “When I could be a pirate king?”

It would seem Seonghwa succeeded in getting the treasure, then, the prince eager to follow Seonghwa back to his boat after they clean up. Of course, not without collecting a disheveled Yeosang and Jongho, the two having clearly partaken in similar activities as Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Once his boots have hit the deck, Hongjoong puts his hands on his hips and declares, “Enough being idle, lads! I’ll see you measured for chains if I catch any of you being indolent!” 

“Aye aye, Captain!” San and Wooyoung holler back, exchanging a grin before they and Mingi and Yunho get to work.

Snaking an arm around Hongjoong’s waist, Seonghwa places a kiss on the captain’s cheek before he chuckles, “Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I hope you enjoyed it! Please lemme know what you think!! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated 💛💛💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks so much!!


End file.
